


Sol's Story

by CloudDragon



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Based off of the wings of fire roblox game, Being a Guard, Being misgendered(briefly mentioned), Bisexual Female Character, F/F, F/M, Gen, and the roleplays in it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudDragon/pseuds/CloudDragon
Summary: Sol is a guard, one of many who patrol the sky kingdom and do their best to defend their queen and the citizens of the kingdom. She does her best to protect the dragons of the palace, And even if no one else is going to stand by her side while she does it, That's not going to stop her. She is a Skywing guard first and a sentient dragon capable of thought secondly, trained to work both as part of a cohesive whole and to be able to fight on her own.That doesn't mean that endless patrols, just following the schedule on her own, the other dragons mostly out on their quests from the queen, doesn't get boring. That it doesn't get repetitive, or that the loneliness and never seeing the same face twice doesn't hurt.Basically, there's a cool wings of fire game on roblox and it's also a roleplay and I've got a character in it who's a palace guard, and this is just me writing down what happens in the rp while I play to fill the otherwise empty minutes while I'm being a guard alone, which are normally filled by the presence of other guards and talking to them. So yeah. I can't promise that it's going to be full of story all the time, or even most of it, or that it's going to have a coherent plot, but this is Sol's Story.
Relationships: I have no idea honestly - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Sol's Story

Sol sighed, looking at the empty sun room around her, her slow breaths making puffs in the cold air around her. _Today's been fairly average, I suppose._ She thought, a small part of her counting the golden tiles in the sun pattern while she thought. _Misgendered again - the seawing meant well, He didn't know - but that happens, when you're a guard, meant to blend in with the rest of the crowd and form one cohesive unit._

She glanced up at the moon, and the way it reflected on the sun room through the hole in the ceiling - the sun room was the palace's sundial, a giant clock that they used to tell the time in a more exact way than simply guessing from the place of the stars and the moon -. _It's time to go. I might even be late now._ She thought, standing up and opening her wings wide, taking to the air. She landed on the perch near the top of the room within only a couple of heartbeats, Making her way back into the throne room for guard duty. 

Had she technically been told to take a break? Yes. 

Were breaks something that Sol took? No, they weren't. So she continued with her work.

Sol had a habit of taking naps on the job, not that anyone ever noticed. All Skywing guards, when they were first training for the position, had to learn the incredibly important skill of sleeping while sitting upright, and still looking as watchful as ever when sleeping, the only sign of consciousness being closed eyes and nothing else.

All Skywing guards did this, napping when they had shifts guarding the palace halls. It was the only sleep they ever got, as they were on the job all day long, almost every day of the year. They were Skywing guards, and more skywing guards was always better than fewer, so when there was more than one Skywing guard around they were almost always a group and taking shifts, one guard having free time and another not, was not something they really _did._

Sol, in this case, was alone, which made her presence all the more important. As the only skywing guard present at the palace - the rest were, most likely, off on missions from the queen or out patrolling the distant borders of the kingdom, checking in on the smaller towns - She had to keep watch over it for the queen, and handle whatever small missions she was assigned by herself. She was to keep an eye on any and all visitors, though that wasn't specifically her job at the moment. Sometimes it would be, and she would sit in the main hall asking the reasons for a dragons' visit before allowing them to pass. Today, however, there was no queue, so she simply went on with her schedule.

Her eyes flicked to the sun, which was making its way slowly but surely across the sky, and knew it was almost time to return to the sun room, judging by how far it had set. She stood up, stretching her wings out briefly, before walking forward into the main hall and taking a left towards the throne, walking for a while before turning right and onto the ledge that was the entrance to the sun room, before opening up her wings and gliding down to the floor below.

Several hours passed, until she finally came back up, making her way back to her place in the hallway. _I'll go get some food on my way to the general's outpost next time, I think._ She decided. She glanced around as she sat down, watching and memorizing the appearances of the dragons who had come to the hall in the meantime.

She continued following her schedule for several hours, going out to the arena at midnight - she fell asleep part way through, as there was no fight going on and she was merely there for show and to watch over the prisoners, which as a light sleeper she could practically do with her eyes closed anyways - and going back to the hallway when she was done there.

Eventually, as the sun rose into the sky and she awoke, she stood up and stretched out her wings, walking to the front balcony of the palace, talons clicking on grey stone, and watched the sky. It had started to rain while she was asleep, but she was a strong flyer and that would be fine.

She only managed to catch three fish - which, while not enough to fill her stomach, would be enough to sustain her so that was alright - before she had to go, or else fail to make it to the general's outpost in time, And sat there for a while, watching as one of the other guards - one of the ones who went from outpost to outpost, almost never returning to the palace - slowly fell asleep beside her, the only sign that they were no longer awake being that their eyes had closed and their tail no longer swished slightly when a pretty cloud went by. She smiled, looking up at the clouds that the other dragon had been watching. They were pretty, that was true. And she had all the time in the world to watch them - well, not all the time, a part of her said, only a couple of hours but still - so she supposed she would.

She returned to the palace several hours later, sitting and watching in the hall. More dragons were about now, walking through the palace halls, and she growled out occasional warnings as was proper for a Skywing guard. Finally, it was noon, and she walked out of her place to join the slowly growing line to speak to the queen.

Another dragon was blocking the path, his wings spread wide. He was rather small - a Rainwing, Sol guessed - and was mostly grey and blue in coloration, with hints of white and red forming an unchanging coat, uninterrupted by the bright colors she had seen on most rainwings before. He was a guard like her, she could tell from the instant she laid eyes on him.

"What's your reason for being here?" He asked, sitting up straight, watching her intently.

"I'm a guard, I'm here to ask the queen what she would like me to do today, if she has any specific requests." Sol said, meeting his red-eyed gaze with her own orange one.

"Very well, you may pass." He said, folding his wings in to let her by. Sol gave him a small nod as she walked past, standing to the right of a dragon who had been in front of her in line and going into a bow, waiting to be called. She glanced back at the rainwing, watching him to see what he'd do. _He's good at his job, even if his wings are too short to block anything properly._ She thought, almost letting out a small laugh.

The queen announced that she would change her schedule slightly, bringing food to the prisoners in the arena during her time there rather than just standing in the stands and waiting for some sort of fight, which was a change she could get behind. She went back to her place in the halls and waited. 

Several hours later, she walked up to go to the sun room, passing the rainwing - who was now lying down, mostly, chatting to another guard - a Sandwing, if Sol was correct - with his wings folded by his side. She simply turned left, walking into the sun room to guard. When she emerged, he was lying down behind a pillar next to the throne, seemingly asleep. Part of her mind jumped to the thought _Of course, he's a rainwing, what did I expect from him_ Before she even really had time to register what she was seeing, And she scolded herself for the thought. _How would you like it if someone thought that about you, Sol? Get your act together, they're clearly not all like that._

She sat in the hall for a while, before going out to tend to the prisoners in the arena. She didn't have the time to catch fish for herself, but she could do that later when she was going to the outpost, she decided.

She went out to the outpost, stopping to fish on the way, only collecting two this time before she had to get to the outpost, just barely skidding in in time. She'd have to figure out some better way of doing that, she decided, if she wanted to be able to get enough food _and_ get there on time.

She made it back to the main hall - though it was hard, the rain making it near impossible to see where she was going - several hours later, walking to the space she had claimed as her guarding spot, at least for now while she was alone, as the only guard who was following her schedule. She watched the rainwing who stood guard half way through the hall, his wings outstretched, and wondered what his name was. 

Most guards didn't tell their names, unless they were directly asked to. No "Hey, my name's ___, what's yours?" or anything of the sort. They retained an air of quiet, of mystery and of strength. Sol doubted that a single dragon in that room knew her name, even if she saw several of them daily. Maybe the one who stood by the door, one of the stationary ones, who greeted her each time she got back from the General's outpost and asked what the situation was, but he would be the only one who knew it if he did at all.

Several hours later, she made her way to the throne again, to ask what the queen wished for her to do. The rainwing from before stopped her, asking her purpose for being there.

"I'm here to ask the queen what I should do today, if not just follow my schedule." She said, hoping she was getting that line right because she really couldn't remember whether she was or not.

He glared at her in a way that made her almost certain she had failed, before he pulled his wings in to his side. "Very well, you may pass." He said. Sol gave him a small, respectful nod, and walked past to join the line behind a glowing dragon who looked to be a seawing. 

She let her thoughts drift, wandering from place to place and generally hoping that this queue moved faster than it currently was. She wasn't sure how much time was passing, but she was fairly certain that at this point she was late for sitting in the sun room. The rainwing behind her, still standing guard, flashed in and out of camouflage, seemingly practicing his disguises. _So he is a rainwing, then._ She thought, watching him for a moment longer before she turned back to look towards the throne, hoping that the dragon in front of her would finally be done soo-

"Stop!" Sol hissed, standing up and walking up to the dragon in front of her, who had placed a knife to the Queen's throat. "You have violated the law!" She growled, her talons making a sharp _clack_ on the stone of the palace as she stepped. "Put down the knife, criminal! She's not going anywhere with you!" _Moons, I need to pay more attention-_

The dragon in front of her growled. She was wearing a thick cloak which covered most of her scales in darkness, but Sol could tell she was saying something in Aquatic even if she didn't know what. "What do you think you're going to do about it?" She asked, as if asking for a challenge.

"I am one of the palace guards. My _job_ is to do something about it." Sol growled, taking a step closer. 

The other dragon smirked, and in an instant she swapped the knife from the queen to Sol. "Care to say that again?" She asked, eyes practically glowing due to the light of her own scales, her smile large, blinding and slightly feral, with a dangerous edge to it.

Sol paused for a moment, before she growled, grabbing the dragons' arm with one talon and pulling the knife away from her throat enough to use her fire breath, sending flames in the seawing - that was probably what she was, with the glowing scales? -'s direction, more as a distraction then to fight, and backed away from her. 

The dragon swapped focus to another dragon who had shown up and joined the fight, and Sol snuck around behind her, waiting for a better chance to strike. Finally she found one, when the glowing dragon pinned the seawing who had attacked her to the ground. Sol leapt at her, raking her claws across the dragon's back, landing on the other side and backing up to avoid the quick slash of the glowing dragon's claws that followed her attack.

The two circled each other for a moment, the glowing dragon's scales casting multicolored lights on the stone around them. Sol let out another breath of fire, stopping her circling for a moment to do so, and the glowing dragon simply hid behind a pillar. Sol took a deep breath, gaining back her breath, and her opponent took the chance to strike, lunging forwards like a snake and lunging, talons and teeth first, at Sol's neck, going for some sort of killing blow. 

Sol flinched, one claw going up to stop her just as the deep blue claws made contact with her scales, digging in and far sharper than they looked. She winced, moving to the side and letting the other dragon move past. A deep pain pulsated from the wound, and she could already tell it was bleeding bad. Sol backed away, her breaths quick and short.

The other dragon stepped forward, having dropped the knife at some point during the fighting, and lunged again, before being stopped by a nightwing who came in from the side, pinning her to the ground in an instant.

Sol watched for a moment as the glowing dragon writhed under the nightwing's claws, screaming some curses she couldn't quite make sense of, before everything started to go blurry. She just about had the time to think _Her scales are pretty_ before she passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the roleplayers of Mist - rainwing seawing hybrid with the glowing scales - and Vex or whatever your name was, the rainwing guard in the palace. You two made this chapter interesting enough for me to share, and thus got me to properly start this entire work and I'm excited to continue it soon. So yeah. I hope you readers enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you around!


End file.
